


Close Quarters

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fear of Discovery, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, traumatizing Harry Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The rest of the away team-” Chakotay muffled a groan against Kathryn’s neck.</p>
<p>“Will wake up if you keep talking.” she whispered, kissing along his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauawill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauawill/gifts).



> I mentioned a headcanon about Janeway and Chakotay trying to keep quiet while getting it on with Harry Kim sleeping like 10 feet away and it was requested that I write a ficlet for it. This is the result.

“The rest of the away team-” Chakotay muffled a groan against Kathryn’s neck.

“Will wake up if you keep talking.” she whispered, kissing along his throat. 

They’d almost died today, almost lost each other. For almost an hour she had thought he actually was dead. She knew that he was right, this was the opposite of discrete, but Kathryn couldn’t bring herself to care. She traced the precious planes of his face with her hands. She needed to touch him, to feel him real and alive against her. 

Her lips found his, claiming them hungrily. He gave way, arms wrapping around her to pull her possessively closer. _Of course._ After all, it was really her role to hold back, to protest. _Not today._ She wound one of her legs over his and pressed herself against him, feeling him moan her name against her lips. 

_No._ There was no way she could have waited through the night until the storm outside the cavern had passed, allowing them the transporters to work once more, and they were safely back in the privacy of her quarters on Voyager. The idea that she’d ever thought being in each other’s arms could wait until they got all the way to the Alpha Quadrant seemed more absurd than ever.

“I need you.” she breathed against his ear, sucking lightly at the lobe, before trailing her lips along his jaw back towards his mouth. 

“Now who’s the one talking.” he murmured against her lips just before they closed in on his once more, but even in the dim light of the moon reflecting off the stone she could see him smile, and he pressed more insistently against her. 

Kathryn longed to run her hands all over his bare skin, to feel the heat of it against her, but that unfortunately really would have to wait. For the moment, she contented herself with untucking his shirt from his pants so that she could trace her hands over his lower back.

Chakotay’s hands moved down her sides, caressing the curve of her ribcage inwards towards her waist through her uniform, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. Kathryn decided that, when they got back to the ship, she was going to have a serious conversation with B’Elanna about modifying their transporters to better cancel out atmospheric interference. 

Chakotay’s hands reached her hips and Kathryn gave up thinking about anything else, as he pressed one of his legs between hers in such a way that she could feel his growing arousal against her in just the right spot, right through their uniforms. She sucked on his lower lip to keep the moan that wanted to escape her at bay. 

_This is a reckless and stupid idea._ she acknowledged to herself, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to dive in first anyway. _They’re all asleep._ she rationalized.

Checking to make sure the emergency blanket was still securely covering them, she cupped Chakotay’s backside, before snaking her hand around to the front of his pants and working them open. She clapped the other hand over his mouth to muffle the groan she knew would escape him. Sure enough, she could feel the reverberation against her skin as she wrapped her hand around his erection. 

Chakotay opened his mouth, sliding her fingers between his lips and sucked, sending a fresh pulse of desire through her. She stroked him more firmly, enjoying the feeling of him hard in her hand and how he sucked more urgently at her fingers.

At the same time, he ran his hands down the front of her uniform, the friction dull through the fabric, before mirroring her earlier actions in getting them open. She buried her face against his shoulder, unable to remain silent as his hand slid inside her underwear and she felt his hand on her directly, and needing to keep that noise from escaping to wake the rest of the away team, especially Harry Kim sleeping only ten feet away.

It was not an easy feat to wriggle out of the bottom halves of their uniforms, without either of them losing the cover of the blanket. It was made harder by the distraction of Chakotay’s thumb against her and the urgency with which she needed to feel more of him.

She eventually had to withdraw her fingers from his mouth, replacing them with her own lips instead and kissing him forcefully as his forefinger found its way inside of her and she had to fight with every inch of her willpower not to moan his name loud enough for the sound to escape contact with his mouth.

Kathryn had never thought of herself as a remarkably vocal woman when it came to the bedroom, but since she and Chakotay had finally found their way to one another, she found that was increasingly changing. Every time she vocalized her pleasure, whether it was by calling his name or just moaning incoherently, he seemed derive such pleasure from the reaction that she didn’t really mind the trend usually, but tonight it was proving inconvenient.

She finally managed to help him get completely free and lifted her hips up off the ground to let him help her do the same. As she kicked her panties from her legs, Kathryn felt Chakotay’s free hand tracing the curve of her hip and down her thigh and reached out to pull him closer once more.

For a moment, she took a deep breath and simply savored the contact, bare legs intertwining and his erection rubbing against her pleasurably. She could almost close her eyes and pretend they were home on Voyager, for all that the stone beneath them made the Starfleet standard issue mattress feel luxurious.

They stared into one another’s faces, his hand coming up to cup her jaw, before he leaned to the side and whispered “Kathryn” in her ear with such a tender longing that she couldn’t even bring herself to remind him they couldn’t speak. Besides, surely the sound of the storm outside would cover some noise making.

She wrapped her leg over his once more, inviting him closer, pressing his body against hers, opening herself to him. She moved her hands to caress his lower back, and his went to run through her hair. 

Chakotay placed kisses behind her ear as he slid into her and she bit her lip hard not to let out a cry of pleasure at the sensation.

She gripped him closer, relishing every bit of their closeness, the pulsing heat of him within her, his lips on hers once more. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hardly believe it hadn’t woken the rest of the away team up. She swallowed his moans as she rolled her hips, moving against and around him, slowly but no less intent for that.

He met her movements with her own, fluid cautious pumps which quickly gave way to a faster pace they both tumbled into. Her fingers dug into his skin as she choked back the cries of pleasure, doing her best of muffle the sounds she could not avoid against him as she placed desperate kisses against his neck and shoulder.

Chakotay was the one who let out the groan which startled Harry halfway out of sleep, and they both froze as he jerked awake and glanced around in confusion. Kathryn attempted to steady her breathing as she struggled to remain still. 

_Please, Ensign. Go back to sleep and I swear there’s a promotion in your very near future._

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally settled back into the steady breathing pattern of unconsciousness, and Kathryn risked glancing at Chakotay face. Immediately she had to clap her hands over both of their mouths, as the absurdity of the moment registered and they both broke into laughter.

They needed to stop, to disentangle and try and catch some sleep. This wasn’t the time or the place. But then Kathryn looked into Chakotay’s eyes, felt him shift against her, and she didn’t care. She didn’t care that this had been a terrible idea, or that this was exactly the kind of thing that showed they really couldn’t maintain their professionalism and be together romantically. 

No. Kathryn moved her hands to wrap around the back of his head and kissed Chakotay soundly, squeezing around him with intention as she resumed thrusting her hips.

Chakotay groaned into her mouth, running one hand along her leg as he pulled her body more firmly against his with the other. Kathryn circled her hips, grinding against him to increase contact with her clit. Her whole body was tingling, from the way the friction of her uniform felt against her chest to the intense jolt of satisfaction every stroke of him against her inner wall brought. 

They moved together, breathless, possessive. Lying side by side like this, it certainly wasn’t the fastest or hardest rhythm they’d found, but it felt intense nonetheless. The angling of their bodies kept a great deal of friction and contact between them, and it felt as if the world dissolved around them, narrowing to a bubble of pleasure and union.

Chakotay breathed her name against her ear and she pressed her face against his neck, biting down lightly and then a bit harder as her body screamed with pleasure, tightening in release. 

He gripped her thigh for a few more hard deep thrusts and made a sort of choking noise as he tried to swallow the sound of his orgasm. 

She grabbed the back of his head, body shaking, as she pressed his face against her chest to stifle the sound and she squeezed and rocked him through completion, her own body shuddering with aftershocks at the sensation of each spurt of him inside of her. 

Finally he shook, completely drained, both of their breathing heavy and ragged. She nestled against him, enjoying the radiating comfort of his closeness as they both struggled to regain their breath.

“I love you too.” Chakotay whispered in her ear, and Kathryn looked into his face, enjoying the tenderness she saw there. She shifted to kiss him gently, a slow lingering kiss she hoped he’d understand as a confirmation that yes the feeling was mutual.

_Just a few moments more._ she promised herself. Then they’d have to separate, get their clothes back in place. She’d need to figure out how to handle the sticky mess that was already leaking from her to coat her thighs. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the afterglow for a little while longer.


End file.
